dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Musician's Score (Melody)
Musician's Score (Melody) (つないだ手にキスを, Tsunaida Te ni Kiss wo, Joined Hands Sealed with a Kiss) is a song sung by Sanae Kobayashi, Allen's seiyū, and was aired during anime Episode 93, where it was entitled "Melody". Chapters'' ''131-133 dealt with the backstory of the song. The track is included in D.Gray-Man Original Soundtrack 3. The first two couplets of the lyrics directly come from the manga where they first appear when Allen is playingChapter 133 and later in the dreams of Nea.Chapter 213 It is said that Nea and Mana made it together but it was already sung by Katerina Eve Campbell when the two were children. Lyrics English= So the little infant fell into a deep sleep. Among the grey ashes the flames exhibit life force...First one, then two ... Making shapes of the profile of your lovely face The vast land filled with thousands of dreams, dreams On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born Across millions of years, no matter how many prayers have already returned back to the ground I will still continue to pray Please bestow upon this child your love Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss So the little infant fell into a deep sleep. Among the grey ashes the flames exhibit life force...First one,then two ... Making shapes of the profile of your lovely face The vast land filled with thousands of dreams, dreams On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born Across millions of years, no matter how many prayers have already returned back to the ground I will still continue to pray Please bestow upon this child your love Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss I will still continue to pray Please bestow upon this child your love Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss |-|Romaji= Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo, Hitotsu, Futatsu to Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae, Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi e Kaeshitemo Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru Douka Konoko ni ai wo Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo, Hitotsu, Futatsu to Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae, Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi e Kaeshitemo Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru Douka Konoko ni ai wo Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru Douka Konoko ni ai wo Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo |-|Kanji= そして　坊やは　眠りについた 息衝く　灰の中の炎　ひとつ　ふたつと 浮かぶ　ふくらみ　愛しい横顔 大地に　垂るる　幾千の夢　夢 銀の瞳のゆらぐ夜に　生まれおちた輝くおまえ 幾億の年月が　いくつ　祈りを　土に　還しても ワタシは　祈り続ける どうか　この子に　愛を つないだ　手に　キスを Official Translations English (Viz) = Then the boy went to sleep And one or two embers, alive in the ashes Flared up in the shape of your beloved face Thousands of dreams spread over the land Stars like silver eyes twinkling in the night... You shining ones fell to Earth Even though the eons turn many prayers to dust I will keep praying |-| English (FUNimation) = Fire slowly burns as the boy is drifting off to sleep Red embers flame in the ashes of our memories Breathing in, then out again There I see the face of my precious boy appearing And every dream that I had for him is falling To the ground, to the ground Within the darkness you’re the one who’s always shining Born in the night with eyes gray and trembling, yet so bright Even if every word of my endless praying fell to Earth, not to be heard Forgotten and turning to dust I will still pray endlessly for this young boy to one day find love unconditional And that he may be kissed on his hand Videos References Navigation Category:Insert Songs